


Simple and Clean

by DandereMikuo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, More tags to be added, OH YES I SAID SMUT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandereMikuo/pseuds/DandereMikuo
Summary: You're giving me too many things.Lately, you're all I need.





	1. Chapter 1

Victor's been acting strange. 

 

He bestowed Yuuri a week of rest from skating, insisted that he should eat pork cutlet bowls, and most of all; not once did he lay his fingers on him. It was bizarre to see him like this. Each of his actions gave off a peculiar vibe, as if he's hiding something underneath that innocent-looking smile of his. Yuuri couldn't stand not knowing what his coach concealed. 

 

Countless times the ravenette thought of asking him why. Of course, there was no point in doing so, as Victor can always pull off the smartest excuses and easily change the topic.

 

Yuuri let out a sigh of disappointment, firmly hugging his pillow. His coach's behavior was enough to drain the energy out of the skater, every single bit of his initiative to skate was slowly dissipating. Frowning, he peeked outside and caught the sight of a familiar poodle; Makkachin. He was running around tirelessly, his tail wagging as if he was expecting someone. Apparently, it just had to be his owner. The ravenette ducked, not wishing to be seen. Still, he managed to get a few glances outside. 

 

He observed his coach quite carefully as he made a hushing motion while affectionately patting his pet, mouthing words that Yuuri couldn't comprehend. Again, this piqued his curiosity. He envied Makkachin for a minute, until he noticed that Victor stood up and went on his merry way. This made the skater puff his cheeks in frustration.

 

"Victor, you idiot!" He grumbled, squeezing the pillow once more. "Why won't you look my way?" Huffing, Yuuri lied down, his anger slowly changed into longing. The irritation was dissipating into thin air as he thought of his coach, how Victor does and reacts to certain things, in a way that he was able to entrance the ravenette more as days passed. How his hands held him in a warm embrace in order to comfort him, how luscious his lips were when--

 

 _Wait, wait, wait, stop right there!_ Yuuri told himself, feeling the heat rise up to his cheeks. He shook his head in an attempt to erase those nasty thoughts. He'd never admit that he had those kind of feelings towards him. No matter how much he'd tried avoiding it, it would come and pop out of nowhere. 

 

Especially now, when he's on the verge of losing his patience.

 

_I want to have him soon._

 

Groaning, Yuuri closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Victor hummed as he returned back to Yu-topia, a grin on his face as he kept a certain thing hidden in his pocket. He'd been waiting for this day to happen; a day where he'd make Yuuri the happiest man alive. He had prepared for it and he's ready to take the risk. 

 

He stiffened a bit as he stepped inside the building, hoping that Yuuri wasn't around. He didn't want him to know. That alone would ruin everything he'd planned.

 

He examined the area carefully. There was no sign of Yuuri...at least, for now. Victor let out a sigh of relief and sauntered towards his room. He half-expected the ravenette to be inside, waiting for him. Of course, it was just false hope. Yuuri wasn't there when he slid the door open. However, miraculously, Makkachin was there, sitting on the floor. The poodle wagged his tag at the sight of his owner. 

 

" _Dobryy vecher_ , Makkachin," Victor chirped as he removed his scarf and coat, placing them on the bed. He sat there for a moment, making the mattress creak. 

 

Makkachin yipped excitedly as he tugged the coach by the pants, as if he wanted to show him something. Victor could only arch an eyebrow at the behavior of his pet, nevertheless, he followed after him. 

 

And where did the poodle take his master? 

 

To the lair of a beautiful cutlet bowl, of course. They both came to a stop in Yuuri's doorstep. 

 

"Really now," Victor said softly as a chuckle escaped his lips. "I never thought that you'd be a clever dog."

 

The coach decided to knock on his student's door, until he was interrupted by a certain sound that came from the inside.

 

"Hnngh--Victor...!"

 

The sound rang in Victor's ears, playing it over and over again. He stood silent for a moment, letting it sink in his mind. It was definitely a moan. A moan that came from the ravenette's own lips. A moan that was music to Victor's ears. He broke in a cold sweat just thinking how Yuuri looked like when he did that. 

 

 _Don't panic_ , he thought to himself. _Act cool. Act cool. Pretend that you didn't hear anything._

 

He brought himself to knock on the door, yet it left an awkward atmosphere. Straightening himself, he let out a cough. "Yuuri, it's me."

 

It was barely a second when the door flipped open, and out popped the familiar face of the skater. Yuuri tackled Victor and wrapped his arms around him. "What took you so long?"

 

The coach blinked in surprise. Yuuri wasn't flushed, he wasn't sweating either. He looked at his student more carefully this time. Yep, no sign of that around. A part of him expected Yuuri to be a mess, but he'd also hoped he'd stay innocent as much as possible.

 

"Victor, stop spacing out." Yuuri said, interrupting the silence between them. The older male couldn't help but smile as he stared at the ravenette's beautiful brown eyes. He then leaned in closer and went for a swift kiss, startling him for a moment.

 

"Sorry, sorry. You're just too mesmerizing today," Victor quipped, cupping him by the cheek. "I couldn't help but to spoil you."

 

The skater averted his gaze quite bashfully, his expression turning into annoyance. "You're unfair."

 

Victor titled his head. "Oh? Why's that?"

 

"I can't help but want you, no matter how much I am irritated with you right now," Yuuri stated, puting as he pulled him closer once more, their foreheads bumping. “I'll listen your explanation later so…can you give yourself to me?”

 

Shivers went down Victor’s spine as he heard him speak. Smiling deviously, he gave Yuuri a peck.

 

“With pleasure.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read at your own risk, this is quite a steamy chapter. 
> 
> Some Russian words appear again, if I should note--
> 
> Ya lyublyu tebya - I love you  
> Bozhe moy - My goodness

Yuuri felt his face fluster as he stared into the blue, enchanting orbs of Victor. For a moment, he fixated his gaze on him, examining his features while caressing his face gently. _Damn him and his sex appeal_ , the skater thought to himself as he frowned. Up close, the older male looked more handsome than ever. What bothered the ravenette most was how he couldn't pry his eyes off him. He was alluring, to say at the very least.

 

"What's the matter?" 

 

"It's nothing," Yuuri mumbled, almost inaudible. Bashfully, he glanced at him once more. "...Let's?"

 

Victor chuckled. "I'd be more than happy to." 

 

He pushed his coach onto the bed without hesitation. It wasn't long when their eyes met again, and the ravenette could not resist the urge to need him. He leaned in, brushing his lips against Victor's own. The older male returned the favor, pushing his tongue into his lover's mouth. Yuuri quickly pulled away, huffing as he wiped the saliva dripping down his chin. 

 

Victor pulled him closer, his fingers tracing down Yuuri's spine, making him tremble at the sensation. He took this chance to tackle him down on the mattress, gently removing the vulnerable figure's shirt, all the while nibbling his neck. Due to his actions, Yuuri had a difficult time keeping his voice down, yet attempted to muffle the sounds he was producing by covering his mouth with his hands. Pleased with the ravenette's endeavor, a smile formed and tugged Victor's lips as he gazed down at him. 

 

Yuuri looked absolutely entrancing. His brown orbs were brimming with tears, yet they were glimmering in the dark. His face a crimson red, his breathing faulty. He was the very definition of seductive. 

 

"Yuuri, tell me when it hurts, okay?" Victor muttered, gulping as he unbuttoned his own shirt. "I might not be able to hold back."

 

In an instant, the ravenette wrapped an arm around his idol's neck, running his free hand through his silver locks as he caressed his face.

 

"I don't need you telling me that," He whispered in his ear. "That's your way of showing your love, after all."

 

From that moment on, it was certain that Katsuki Yuuri was full of surprises.

 

And Victor _loved_ him for that.

* * *

The bed creaked ever so slightly with their weights pushing down on each other. Yuuri's fingers were intertwined with Victor's as they succumbed to the feverish frenzy that they had both wished for. Their eyes and lips would frequently meet, a sign that they yearn to indulge more in the heat that they had started. 

 

Victor fondled with the ravenette's hips, all the way to his rear end, making him whimper softly. Yuuri gave him the moans he could afford to utter, which were both pleasant and arousing at the same time. His soft gasps were enough to make Victor lose his control, no matter how much he had restrained himself. 

 

"V-Victor, hurry..."

 

The ravenette pulled him in a tight embrace, burying his head in Victor's shoulder while longing for his touch. Faint hiccups escaped his lips as tears roll down his cheeks. 

 

"Endure it a bit more, Yuuri." The older male replied, making a hushing motion with his index finger, a free hand moving down to his lover's thighs, to his--

 

Yuuri's body shuddered at the sudden action, letting out a small, yet audible groan in the process. Panting, he stared at Victor once more, with a more pleading look than before. His eyes were already proof that he needed him. Wanted him. 

 

" _Bozhe moy_ ," Victor mumbled, returning the gaze as he sighed. "As always, you're really impatient."

 

"W-whose fault do you think i-it is?" stuttered Yuuri. The older male couldn't help but chuckle as he planted a kiss on the ravenette's forehead.

 

"I'll take full responsibility for this," He says, licking his lips. "So, let me see your eros once more, hmm?" 

 

Yuuri tightly gripped the blanket underneath him, a soft, yet long moan escaping his throat as Victor proceeded. The little huffs and gasps that came from the him was enough to stir the other male up, his mind unable to function properly as he was swept in the heat. 

 

Moving, Victor closed in, focused on the reactions of his beloved. He carefully wiped the tears that seeped out from his brown orbs, giving him a kiss once more. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor, whispering words as he trembled in a feeble manner. 

 

" _Ya lyublyu tebya_..."

* * *

It wasn't long until the sheets were dirtied and wrinkled. Sweat dripped down from Victor's chin, his arms around the figure that he had just devoured completely. Exhausted, he pulls the ravenette closer, embracing him tighter as they lay on the mattress. 

 

"Vkusno." He chirped, satisfied. 

 

Yuuri, fatigued, could only glance at him. 

 

" _Vitya_ ," He says, his voice cracked. "Am I that delicious?"

 

In awe of his attempt of saying his name in Russian, Victor could only blink in surprise. However, he couldn't resist smiling. How it made him happy to hear such words from the person he loves.

 

"Of course," He replied, gently running a hand through Yuuri's hair. "The best one I've ever eaten."

 

The ravenette smiles weakly while entwining his fingers with his lover's. He leaned on his shoulder for support, closing his eyes as he spoke.

 

"And here I was thinking you got tired of me..."

 

Victor let out a laugh, his arm around Yuuri's shoulder. "How could I ever?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I get for writing at 11. It's random af. And fast.


End file.
